The start of an affair
by redreaver
Summary: Highschool DxD doesn't belong to me. Hi there. First time writing a story. Been just a reader before. I read some stories here. If you don't like Rias cheating on Issei. Stop reading now. I don't hate Issei, I just want to create a story where Rias cheats on Issei. And there's gonna be an original character from me. I request that people be honest with their reviews.
1. Lust towards Rias

This happens after the Trihexa incident years later. In this fanfiction, Rias and Issei is an official couple for four to five years. Rias and other members of Issei's harem are no longer virgins. And of course, things will be different in this story from the original timeline of DxD.

During college another member of Issei's perverted group was added. A half-dwarf half-human named Edric. His mother is one of the many slaves of a notorious gang of demi-humans who had captured enslaved both men and women alike for experiments or for sexual pleasure. Edric's mother died of childbirth. And as a baby, he was raised by the gang and was taught how to kill, fight, steal, and rape. After being saved by the Gremory Family and since he had shown incredible prowess in hand-to-hand fighting, weapon wielding and armor making, he was taken in by the Gremory Household as a soldier. He taught that his life wouldn't be any different than before, that he's just going to follow orders again.

Growing in the mansion of the Gremory he learned how to become a proper living being. Their kindness towards him greatly affected him so much that he regretted what kind of man he was before.

Rias and him are about the same age. They got to know each other well and Rias considers him a friend. His admiration for her bewitching beauty was combined with extreme lust towards her despite the fact that he despises himself for it. After all, she is the daughter of the house that saved him from the dark life he had. However, despite that, he still ended up masturbating to Rias. The violent part of him keeps desiring to bed her one day.

He met Issei after one Rias's peerage visits the mansion of the Gremory for the purpose of family events. They had met many times again after that first meeting and became good friends due to their similar perverted similarities and Edric helping him in his training. Lady Venelana Gremory noticed the closeness between the two and suggested that Edric move on to the human world to live with Rias and the others for him to learn the human ways since he is part human. He was surprised when he heard that there's a chance he'd be spending more time with his beloved crush, Rias. He was happy even though he is not gonna live under the same roof as Rias but next to Kiba. Edric immediately suppressed the desire and thoughts of them having sex since there is no way that's gonna happen. After all, he had seen Rias and Issei together. And Edric himself has the typical appearance of a dwarf. He has thick beard and a face that looks like he is already entering his thirties with roughness over his face. While he may not have a handsome face, he had a muscular body and he is taller than other dwarves due to his human blood, though he is still shorter than Rias. His skin is bronze and he has dirty blonde hair. He then entered college along with Issei and met Matsuda and Motohama shortly after. They quickly became good friends. They studied with each other, hit on beauties together and drank good alcohol in bad times. When they drink, Issei can't help but brag how he gets to have his way with various beauties whenever he wants. And the trio beat him over it in a friendly way.

One day, Rias, Sona and their respective peerages were having a reunion party after graduating college after one year. Many were invited; including close schoolmates and classmates from Kuoh Academy. The venue was a resort the Gremory Household owns. Matsuda and Motohoma are happy to see the two beauties Rias and Akeno. Various alcoholic beverages were served along with foods cooked by highly skilled chefs. After a while everyone had good amount of alcohol, including Rias which didn't go unnoticed by Edric. Edric also noticed Issei and Akeno slipped together from the party to have some private fun. He just smiled when he saw that but was jealous of his friend that he is banging such a hot girl. A few more hours and everyone was drunk, some went to their rooms to sleep, others slept on the floor. And thanks to Edric's dwarf ancestry, he can drink alcohol like it's just juice. But due to his human part, he still feels tipsy. And after stealing glances at Rias, his sealed desire for him is trying to go out to the surface. At this time of midnight only Edric, Rias, Sona, Xenovia and a few others are awake.

Rias: You sure can handle yourself.

Rias approached him while she herself is drunk with her blouse a little loose. It took a lot of his self-control not to look at her exposed cleavage.

Edric: Lady Rias.

Edriced stood from his seated position. Rias pouted when she saw that.

Rias: Come on, we may not have spent time together when I moved to human world but we are still friends. You can just call me Rias and treat me like a friend deserves.

Edric scratched the back of his head when he heard that.

Edric: Umm… I'd try… Rias.

Rias smiled when she heard that.

Rias: So how is the human world?

Edric put on a thinking expression before he answered.

Edric: I feel that the people here are not that different from the Underworld. And there are many amusing and interesting things here.

They continued to talk until Edric's stomach grumbles. Rias smiled at that.

Rias: I noticed earlier that you ate a lot of food but you are still hungry. Must be that dwarven appetite.

She then pinched the side of his stomach.

Rias: I've got a good idea. Why don't you try the local food around here? They are very good. Better yet, let's eat together. I also missed the food around here.

While Edric's heart skipped a bit, there was also ulterior motive at the back of his mind which he tried to forget. Rias then went to where Issei and Akeno were and asked him to borrow his car. A car that Azazel gave him as a present. A Lamborghini which Issei and Rias uses on their dates. She informed him that they were gonna go eat some local foods for Edric to taste. Issei was sure he could trust Rias and Edric alone. Before Rias could leave, she was forced by Xenovia to drink a tall shot of hard brandy. They then went on to the parking lot together with Edric glancing Rias' assets from time to time. The alcohol lowered his control. Then he took a five seconds stare at Rias' loose blouse which she noticed and she just smiled a little to Edric.

Edric: I'm sorry.

He said as he was blushing and scratched his head. He also can't help but notice that Rias' eyes are sleepy.

Rias: It's ok. That's normal anyway.

They arrived after a few more walks.

Edric: Maybe we could just teleport?

Rias: A big no. Let's not ruin the experience by doing that. It's a normal occasion for close people so we should do normal things today.

Edric understood what she meant. They entered the car together. He had driving lessons from Issei himself. And the first time he saw his car, he was amazed. He had never thought before that he's gonna be riding in this car together with Rias. And the suppressed pent up lust for Rias was slowly resurfacing.

As he was driving, he decided to take his time as Rias suggested since this is between two friends bonding together after a long time and he was happy to hear that. But as they were driving, Rias was becoming sleepier. At this point, Edric was feeling hot over his nether regions.

Edric: Rias, you can take a nap. I'll just wake you up when we are there. There's GPS here anyway.

Rias: Thanks.

Rias then close her eyes completely as Edric is driving slowly. Surprising even himself, he went for the longest route to their destination. He is staring at Rias' legs and cleavage from time to time, engraving her sleeping sight to his memory. Twenty minutes passed and Rias is asleep, looking vulnerable. Looking for a few more times, he became hard and due to the alcohol's influence combined with their current situation, his control gradually disappeared. After all, he had never been alone like this with Rias before. He could only fantasize about her from a distance. He carefully put his shaking right hand to Rias' left knee and started to touch it in an inappropriate way. He gulped when he opted to reach her inner left thigh and Rias was just sleeping. The sight of her sleeping combined with his burning desire all over the years made him forget that this was his friend's lover. His attitude towards women when he was a criminal showed itself. Someone who won't stop till he had his fill. He put his right hand to her blouse and slowly undid two buttons. Rias' black laced bra then came to view. Edric is very happy to see it. He then parked the car somewhere hidden, an area with trees around an amusement park, and contemplated what he is about to do. He pulled Rias closer to him and kissed her. He then put his left palm to Rias' left breast and started slowly kneading it. Rias started to moan in her sleep and parted her lips. Edric then slowly put his tongue inside her mouth, trying to play with her tongue. As he is doing this, he exposed her left nipple. Edric is surprised when Rias started to kiss back. He looked to her eyes to see it's still closed. He took advantage of the situation by massaging her left breast more openly. He then pulled from her mouth when wants a taste of Rias' flower. He carefully pulled her panties down and was happy that she is a little wet. He then pulled her right leg over his shoulder for better position and lowered her head to her pussy. He then quickly gave Rias' clit a long lick and suckled on it while his middle finger slowly entered her hole. This is when Rias woke up. She lazily opened her eyes to see Edric's position to her lower half.

Rias: Edric?! No!

Edric ignored her and continued to flick his tongue on Rias' clit which made her moan.

Rias: No…You can't be doing this.

Edric: Oh yeah? You're fucking wet, Lady Rias.

She is surprised by the change of attitude from Edric. She had never known him as a savage after all. She could clearly feel the change from him. Rias can't fight back that much due to the effects of the alcohol and the assault on her sensitive part. She was shaking her body trying to remove Edric's head from its position but Edric's attacks became more aggressive to her pussy. He parted her pussy lips and delved his tongue deep.

Rias: Oh shit!

Rias' body betrayed her. Her body decided to accept the pleasure it is receiving while her loyal heart is screaming no. She had never been touched by anyone else other than Issei after all. Her body stopped shaking from having Edric lick her when he went to kiss her. It quickly turned to a French kiss. Rias resisted but gave in to the kiss anyway.

Rias: Come on, Edric. We can't be doing this.

Rias said as they pulled apart from each other's mouth.

Edric. We can and you want it. Look at this.

Edric said as he held Rias' left hand and put it over the tent of his pants. Rias looked down with a worried expression.

Rias: Just a head, okay? Let's go outside.

Rias decided to get this mess over with. She knew he wouldn't let go without getting some of her body. Edric hurriedly went out of the car and dragged Rias outside. He pulled down his pants, and his erect rod stood proudly and put his hard hands on Rias' shoulders. She knows what he wants so she got on her knees. She started to lick his rod from the base to the tip. Edric can't believe what's happening. Rias on her knees and servicing him. Rias then guided his rod to delve into her mouth and gave it a deepthroat.

She continued to move her head back and forth in a steady pace.

Edric: Holy shit! That's it Rias.

He grabbed Rias by the hair which she stopped.

Rias: Don't. Just let me do the work.

Rias sucked him harder while making eye contact with him. Edric was getting close, Rias can tell due to the way his body stiffens and pulled him out of her wet mouth and then stood up to jacke him off to ejaculation. Edric grunted and pushed his hips one time and finally bursts of stream white cum came from his mighty rod. He caught his breath while Rias continued to jack him off.

Rias:' Wow he's still hard.' Satisfied Edric?

She stared at his still hard member and compared it to Issei's. The size of Issei and Edric are about the same, long and fat. But Rias never expected that sucking off another man other than Issei's would have a guilty pleasure wave throughout her body.

Rias: That's your cum.

Rias said she used Edric's shirt to wipe off his cum. Edric looked at Rias' open blouse and she noticed it.

Rias: No. This is enough Edric.

Rias thought that giving him a blowjob would prevent him from fucking her but Edric was not content with just her mouth. She should have know. He grabbed Rias by the arm and kissed her. Rias kissed back and she is still feeling the hotness in her abdomen. But Rias pushed off Edric, trying to fight back.

Rias: Enough, Edric. Issei will look for me.

Edric can tell that her resistance is faltering. He grabbed her arms and pushed her down. They fell down together on the grass, with Edric supporting her so she wouldn't be hurt. Edric then kissed Rias and forcefully pushed his wet tongue inside. Rias kissed back with little resistance. His hands removed the remaining buttons and unclasped her bra. She is now just wearing her black skirt. While Rias is caressing his hardness which just made Edric wilder at kissing her.

Rias: I'm already engaged to Issei. You know that, right? And he's your friend.

Edric: I don't care about that right now. I've wanted you for a long time. I want to fuck you!

Rias: What about our friendship? Think about that.

Edric shut her mouth by kissing her again. His mouth then traveled down to her ample bosom and licked her nipple. Rias' body shakes from that. Edric knew what to do to convince her. He focused his licks at her right nipple while his other hand is massaging her left breast. He switched from licking to sucking her nipple hard. This is when Rias gave in. She resigned herself to the desires of her body but her heart aches as she is in the act of becoming a cheater.

Rias: Oh my god! Issei might find out.

She said worried as she jacks off Edric with her right hand. Edric and Rias then have a French kiss again while Edric kicked off his pants to the side.

Rias: I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm already engaged.

Rias said as she continues to jack off Edric. The word 'engage 'just made the situation to Edric much erotic. It is fuel to his lust to ravage her. He stood on his knees and grabbed the back of Rias' head and slowly pushed it to his hard rod.

Edric: So, you are engaged?

Rias knows it's a blowjob he wants so pulled her body up to properly suck him. She is slowly sucking him but it is a deepthroat. After sucking him off for a few minutes, Edric pulled his member out of her mouth and went down on Rias. He removed his skirt and black panty without resistance coming from her and immediately pushed his tongue inside her pussy. This made Rias moan loudly while she grabs his hair.

Rias:'I'm sorry Issei.' Edric… Edric…

Rias moans as she is having her hot wet pussy eaten by Edric. With her moans getting louder every time Edric lick and sucks on her clit.

Edric then pushed his two fingers inside Rias as they have another French kiss. This time Rias is enjoying herself greatly. He then stood again on his knees and roughly pushed Rias head for her to suck him again. Earlier, Rias protested having her head grabbed but now that she is hot and horny, she no longer minds the head grabbing by Edric. As Edric helps Rias sucks him off, the blowjob got wilder. Edric moans loudly by this and they stare lustfully into each other's eyes. After a long wild blowjob from Rias, Edric pulled out his rod, took off his shirt, made a temporary blanket for Rias' with their discarded clothes back as he laid her down, and positions himself to finally fuck her forbidden hole.

Rias: Ahhh…

Rias moans as Edric enters her. Edric started to pump her as Rias continues to moan. Edric is now living his long-time dream.

Rias: Harder, harder!

Edric grinned devilishly and complied with her request. As he fucks her harder, Rias' eyes rolled back.

Rias: Oh my god!

Edric then pulled his face closer to her. The French kissing this time is much wilder than the previous ones.

Rias: Oh, Edric! Edric! Fuck, yeah! That's it!

Rias moans as she starts to meet his lust filled pumps.

Edric: Is it good, Rias?

Edric asked her. Rias didn't answer and just stares at him. She grabbed his cheek and smiled. This time she is the one who initiated the French kiss. Edric grabs her hips and pumped much harder. Rias rolled her eyes at that.

Rias: Change position?

Rias suggested after feeling the desire to be on top to show Edric what she can do. Edric complied and Rias quickly pushed him down to mount him. She is the one who guided him into her hole. Rias' mouth went wide open as the whole of Edric's rod entered her. It is bigger than Issei's after all. She then started to move her body up and down while Edric grabs her two gorgeous breasts. Rias goes faster and faster from up and down to thrusting and gyrating her hips.

Rias: I'm gonna cum!

Rias moaned loudly. She pulls Edric into a sitting position while pressing her pussy harder to his manhood. Rias puts out her tongue as she holds Edric's face. Edric then sucked Rias tongue with his mouth which turned to sword fighting of their tongues. Then Rias grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her breasts so Edric started to suck on her hardened buds. Rias' thrusting hips got faster and harder. And then Edric feels Rias' essence envelop his manhood. Rias' closes her eyes as she cums but she still continues the wild thrusting of her hips.

Edric: Let me fuck you dog style.

Rias grinned at his suggestion. They positioned themselves and without wasting time Edric pushed his rod inside Rias. Rias supports herself using her forearms with her head down. As Edric pumps in and out of her, he latches onto her swaying breasts which made Rias tighten up. Both of them are sweating so much but Rias still smells amazing. Rias came again as she raised her feet from the ground.

Rias: Hey, fuck me missionary again.

Rias said as she turned to look at Edric. She spread her legs herself with a grin and Edric mounted her and pushed his rod deep inside. He continued to pump fast and hard as they wildly kissed together.

Edric: Rias, I'll do it inside.

Rias: No! There's a chance of a baby.

Edric: Please? Come on.

Rias held his face and French kissed him. And whispers…

Rias: Please, do this one favor for me.

Edric thought to himself that he should follow what Rias wants where he should cum. This may allow him further access to her body later on. Then with a final hard pump, Edric pulled out to spray Rias' body all over with his hot fluid. His cum is all over Rias, her face, breasts and stomach. Then Rias surprised him by sucking him as he continues to shoot his load. After the burst of cum, Rias gripped his rod, twirled her tongue over the tip and sucked it. She did this as the two of them stares at each other and drinks his cum down her throat.

Rias: Satisfied now?

Edric is speechless at what they just did.

Rias: You're delicious Edric.

They both lay down to catch their breath.

Rias: I did it, huh. I cheated on Issei, my love and your friend. How do you feel about that?

Rias asks with evident guilt in her eyes.

Edric: Well, I forgot about the guilt when lust took over me.

They then dressed and before they walk over to the Lamborghini, Edric pulled Rias closer and kissed her which she turned back without resistance. As they walk together, Edric has his right arm over Rias' body. He decided to grope her ass and Rias just smiled at him.

As Edric is driving they talked about various things. About how Rias is glad to have met Issei in her life and that he's the one for her. Her and her friends' struggles during the past life-threatening situations. And most of all how she's shocked by what Edric started.

Edric: You probably enjoyed it when you woke up. Your reaction gave it away.

Rias: No, you took advantage of me.

Rias looked at him rather sternly. Her position while sitting is cross-legged, right leg over left leg. Edric then put his right hand over Rias' left knee and ran it upwards. Rias just sighed and removed her right leg to allow him better access. Edric just grinned at her for that and massaged her inner thigh. As he is enjoying himself with Rias' leg. Rias' cellphone rings.

Rias: It's Issei.

Rias said as she looked at her phone and tried to pry Edric's hand from her leg. Rias looks worried as Edric continues in what he does with his hand but she is surprised and looks much more worried when he brought out his erect cock. She shakes her head to say to him 'NO!'. Edric grabs Rias' left hand and put it over his cock. Rias has very little resistance and eventually gives in to his demand to jack him off. She does so slowly as she talks to Issei on the phone.

Issei: Hey it's been two hours. Where are you two now?

Rias: We're heading back after eating, Issei. Miss me?

Issei: Of course. I wanna hug you.

Edric stops the car. Then Rias' eyes look wide as Edric puts his face close to Rias to kiss her. She had no choice but to put her hand which is holding the phone away from her ear. Edric kissed her and Rias kissed back, their tongues swirling and sucking each other.

Rias:' What a situation. I'm feeling hot.' Rias thinks to herself as her body starts to feel hot due to the situation. There's a chance they could be heard after all. She doesn't mind at all that Edric removed the buttons of her blouse and pulled her bra down to massage them gently as she talks to Issei again on the phone.

Rias: Hmmm. Yeah, he likes the food… he ate just earlier.

She surprised herself when she said that. She bits her own lip to prevent herself from moaning. After all he has one finger inside her pussy and Edric knew she was referring to when he had sex with her.

Rias: Yeah, we'll be careful on the way back.

She managed to form a sentence before hanging up.

Rias: 'Sighs'. Wow! That was…

Edric: Arousing?

Rias looks at him with a little bit flush on her face as he pulls her closer to him massage her breasts.

Rias: You like them?

Edric: I love them.

Rias looks happy to hear that.

Rias: Come on, let's head back.

Edric: What about this?

He pointed at his erection. Rias stares at it with a bit of hunger in her eyes.

Edric: Doesn't it excite you? Fucking here in your fiance's car?

Rias' heart skipped a beat at what she had just heard and her face became redder.

Rias: Park it somewhere safe. "Just this tonight."

As Edric parked, Rias herself removes her skirt and panty but left her top as Edric left it after massaging them. She reclined the seat and lay down. Edric is visibly surprised as Rias easily accepts a round two. He positioned himself on top of her and can't believe that he is going to have sex with Rias again.

Rias: What are you waiting for? Fuck me already.

Edric immediately plunged his hardness inside Rias which made her moan. He quickly went from steady rhythm to a fast paced on. He moved Rias' blouse to the side and removed her bra. He then sucks on her lovely breasts hard which just made her body hotter. He continues to pump inside out of her pussy.

Rias: This is so bad. Fucking me inside Issei's car.

Edric: But you love it right?

The response he got was Rias pulling him closer for a French kiss. This made him pump harder and stronger and Rias trying meet his thrusts with her hips. Due to the pleasure Rias receives and the naughtiness of it, she already came a few times. Her juices were flowing out and she wrapped her legs around Edric's waist. Edric could feel that Rias' pussy walls tightened, telling him that she came. After fucking her like that for a while, he himself is about to cum.

Edric: Rias, your legs. I'm about to cum.

Edric is surprised that Rias didn't reply any words of where he should cum and just kept on moaning while making eye contact with him, with her legs still tightly wrapped around his waists. This is his go signal to cum inside her which made him go much harder and a little violent in fucking her. It wasn't much long before he gave one final hard thrust before freezing. The blast of semen is finally unleashed in the insides of his beloved Rias Gremory.

Rias: There, there. Your cum is inside me. Happy now, Edric?

Rias whispered into his right ear.

Edric: Thank you, Rias.

Then they French kissed each other again. They took a rest for a few minutes before saying anything.

Rias: So fully satisfied?

Edric: Yeah of course.

Edric and Rias both smiled to that.

Edric: When can we do this again?

Rias: I think it's better if this is just a one-time thing.

Rias said with a little hesitation in her voice. Edric noticed that and just agreed for the time being.

Edric: Well, ok. Let me be close to you then before we arrive.

He said as he pulled Rias closer to his body to fondle her breasts as he continues to drive back to resort. Rias enjoys his fondling as she closes her eyes. And as they are nearing the resort parking lot, Edric asks something.

Edric: Can I have your number?

Rias: Don't expect an answer that much.

Rias gave it. And as she is about to leave the car, Edric wanted another wild tongue kissing with Rias. Rias complied. And they kiss as Rias massages Edric's broad chest.

Rias: Hey, this is just between us ok?

Rias said as they pulled apart and she fixes her clothing.

Edric: Of course.

Rias: I have to go to the bathroom immediately. Issei will smell the scent of sex.

Luckily for them, all the people already went to the bed and Rias was able to take a shower before joining Issei and Akeno in the bed. As she looks at his face, she can't help but feel guilty. She cheated for the first time and with someone close to them. She doesn't know for sure if she hates Edric or not. After all, the sex was magnified due to the fact that it was forbidden. She can't deny that to herself. She never knew this side to herself existed. She then steeled herself that this was never gonna happen again before going to sleep.


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**If you don't like Rias cheating on Issei, please do yourself a favor and stop reading this instant. Don't make yourself angry by reading what you hate.**

**Someone pointed it out that someone having bigger penis than Issei is overdone. And I agree. So, I edited that in first chapter. I'm not referring to the guest review which is weird since before that review was posted I had already edited the penis sizes making them about the same size.**

**It's tiring to send almost the same answers, so I'd just write it here. I got some messages pointing out that they are out of character. Well, of course they would be different. And I remember clearly that Grayfia got drunk and that she is weak to alcohol while being a devil. Any fanfiction writer would put in additional character to them based from their personal desires and tastes. I read fanfictions that has Issei and the others out of character too. A good example would be that fanfic I read where Issei brutally killed Rias, tortured and castrated Sirzechs, killed Odin, declared war on every faction, threatened to rape Gabriel and did lots of horrible things. That doesn't sound like the Issei from the light novel. Other characters from different anime, manga, light novel and games has an added character too by various authors when it comes to their own fanfic, not just mine and not just DxD.**

**As a beginner fanfic author, I'm happy that a few people took the time to pay attention to my novice work. I appreciate it.**

**From now on, I' going to continue writing this fanfic as an outlet to satisfy my fantasy of Rias. As I am a novice and the fanbase abhors this kind of fanfic, I'm not expecting any love. I'd just enjoy writing my own fantasy and if some like it good for them.**

* * *

Alone at his house in the human world where he stays, Edric looks back on those drunken times when Issei would tell him that Rias would give him the silent treatment every time he has no choice but to deny her sex due to the responsibilities he has on his shoulders. Which he may use to his advantage once he has full access to Rias' body to have sex when they have chance. His mind then wandered to that night where Rias allowed him access to her body. He does feel some guilt towards Issei but he can't take it back now. Rias is the woman of his dreams and fantasy and he wants more. The effect of having sex with Rias went beyond his wildest imagination. He feels guilt yet his heart is calm, Edric knows this is due his past. With him being a savage and all. Now the kindness of the Gremory is a different thing but lust is hard to resist. It is what controls most men after all. That night with Rias, his past savage self took over. He knows for sure Rias enjoyed it the second round and clearly detected her hesitance at the end but he himself is hesitant to ask her for more. He's got to be prepared for the consequences. In fact, she's been avoiding him ever since that night. They haven't seen each other in person since.

After that night, Rias is once again plunged into her work days. The same goes for others. One of her works is now managing a business her mother entrusted her aside from the usual devil business. Their busy days continued on for weeks. After being stressed enough, Rias is now craving sex. Rias initiated the move on Issei one morning to satisfy her needs. She suddenly kissed him and pushed her tongue inside and Issei kissed back.

"Issei: You're really feeling it this morning, Rias." He said as he runs his hands all over her body.

"Rias: It's been weeks after all. You only ever pay attention to Akeno most of these days." Rias said sounding jealous. "Give it to me this morning, Issei." She purred seductively into his ear while massaging his morning wood.

Issei wasted no time. He turned Rias around and positioned her in a dogstyle position on their bed and he removed his trousers. He pulled her panties to side and immediately smashed his hard member inside of her. Rias moaned as Issei grasps her hips and began to move slowly to establish a rhythm. Rias is now starting feel it, growing more excited by each moment he is inside her. Issei's pace gradually fastened. He is becoming excited but not as excited as Rias is. This is the first time in weeks that they could actually do it, with their time being mostly used on their responsibilities rather than with each other. But Rias understands it comes with the positions they gained from their achievements. Though, she couldn't deny that her body truly did miss him. And she wants to forget the feeling Edric made her feel in the car by having sex with Issei as many times as it takes to forget it.

Rias bit on her lower lip, trying to focus on the growing excitement of her body. She could tell that Issei is about to climax. It's a morning wood after all. Rias could feel his rough pounding of his hips with Issei groaning and grunting behind her. His rhythm was changed to suit his need of release. That and she turned her head, she could tell from his expression that he is nearing his sweet release. Issei's grip then tightened, and she can feel his throbbing inside of her, filling her with his load from his morning wood. However, Rias was unable to finish. The pulsating lasted for a few seconds before it stopped. She sighed once she felt him finish. Issei pulled out as soon as he was done. When Issei is about to put on his trousers, Rias stopped him.

"Rias: Come on, Issei. One more." She said in a pleading manner with lustful eyes.

"Issei: As much I'd love to, we've got our own work to do. Besides, I've got an important meeting today." Issei said before he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. "Issei: I'm really sorry. Oh, and you better get up too and get ready before you get late." He said before he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Rias didn't get her climax which made her feel irritated. Besides, what's wrong with being late every now and then. Actually, she doesn't mind not doing anything today and just have sex with him. After relaxing her mind and being unsatisfied, she remembers that night where she was ravaged by Edric. That thrill when they did it at Issei's car played around in her mind. She was made to feel a whole new different sensation. Especially when they were having a wild tongue action while Issei is still on the phone. Rias didn't know that a sensation like that existed. She is disgusted but at the same time remembers the thrilling pleasure of it, she remembers this every time she wants love making but can't. After all, both of them are busy. Being the heiress of the Gremory Household and Issei being the hero of the Underworld and having to learn various knowledge that would enable him to level up as king to his own peerage and there's also the new group that Ajuka, Sirzechs and Azazel that wants to create. Moreover, Rias is not the only one Issei has to satisfy. He's got his own harem after all. Truth be told, Rias wants to have sex with Issei till she is fully satisfied, with just the two of them. They only have time to do that once or twice a month. Most of the time it's an orgy with the harem.

While the sex with Issei is filled with love and passion, that one night with Edric is just fueled by guilt and lust, a guilty pleasure, two combinations which she was surprised by its extraordinary effect. She tried to forget them by preparing to fulfill her duties. Then comes the tiring times of workloads and a few more days passed without sex for Rias. During this time, Edric is sending her messages, he wasn't asking for sex which she knows for sure what he wants. It was casual messages and Rias decided to reply to him that she knows what he wants and that he better forgets what happened that night. She knows the feeling of arousal the second round from that unfaithful night is dangerous. Edric wants to argue that she enjoyed herself and the proof of that being he banged her inside Issei's car and that she even let him cum inside her. Rias replied that as she said, it was just a one-time thing. He then brought up her hesitation, he stated that he noticed her hesitation when they parted ways that night. Rias stopped replying after that.

It is then a month later that Rias got what she wanted. Solo time with her Issei to have some love making the whole day. However, much to Rias' dismay, the remnants of guilty pleasure didn't disappear even after Issei and her had the time to fuck each other senseless. In fact, as the days went on, it is just there inside her body, crawling its way everywhere throughout her body, growing powerful as the days go by. It grew to the point that it distracted her daily life. She realized she can't fully ignore it now.

One day, it is a day off for Rias and as she can't fully ignore what's been assaulting her body, Edric is pestering her with request of pictures. He wasn't asking for nudes. Just some sexy pose from Rias with a seductive facial expression. Rias of course thinks she is not supposed to, but she is curious if this would confirm what she's feeling. If she truly craves cheating again. So, she took out her phone and with a little hesitation, took a pic with a stoic expression, she is wearing a loose sando exposing a generous amount of her cleavage and sent it to Edric. Edric immediately calls.

"Edric: Wow! You actually sent one."

"Rias: Happy?" Rias said as she tries to sound to not care.

"Edric: Well, of course. Can we…" Edric wasn't able to finish his question as Rias ended the call. Even when that happened, Edric is happy. This pretty much confirms that he's got a chance today. Feeling empowered, he decides to go to Hyoudou Residence.

Rias' breathing got a little heavier. This is the reason why she hung up quickly so Edric wouldn't notice anything strange. Just that one act got her hot.

"Rias: Okay… That was…. Something." She thinks to herself as she curled on top of her bed with her face being flushed a little. To Rias, this confirms it. Just sending a selfie to another man besides Issei got her a little wet and anxious. She admits to herself that she wants to have another taste of guilty pleasure.

"Rias: Should I really go through with this? Let a friend of Issei's and mine's touch me again? What would people think if they find out?" These thoughts flooded Rias' mind. Then she tried to forget it by taking a shower but instead, she pleasures herself. Now clearly imagining of her and Edric having an affair behind her beloved's back. What sort of places they would have sex in? What would Edric have her do? These are the imaginations of Rias as she pleasures herself to blissful release. However, despite playing with herself, she is still not satisfied.

Then after a couple of hours, Edric calls again. Rias tried to ignore it as her body is still in a sensitive state but he was persistent that she is forced to answer it.

"Rias: What is it now?" Rias asks with noticeable slight heavy breathing.

"Edric: I'm heading over there now." He says as he chuckles.

"Rias: What? Not now Edric. Issei's parents are here." Rias says trying to convince him.

"Edric: Not now? So, when? I can't just sit still you got me hot." He says sounding persistent.

"Rias: Just don't…." Rias pauses, thinking of whether she should go through with what he wants to happen. Realizing that Edric won't back down from his desires, she herself gave in, wanting to relieve herself of the feeling that's been assaulting her body. "Ok, let's meet… at your place."

"Edric: Finally!" He exclaimed before ending the call.

Rias is shaking after talking to Edric. Shaking because of what she's about to do, have sex willingly with someone besides Issei, cheat on him without the influence of alcohol. Something she never expected would happen in her life. She inhaled and exhaled a few times before getting herself together and dressed properly to head to where Edric lives. Before she leaves, Rias said to Issei's parents that she's just gonna go shop for a bit.

Arriving at his doorstep, Rias knocked. Edric immediately opened his door and grabbed her left hand to pull her inside. The two immediately kissed which quickly turned passionately as their tongues played with each other. Edric then drags her to his room. As Edric removes the buttons of her shirt Rias holds his hands to stop him.

"Rias: Issei is your friend, isn't he? Don't you feel guilty at all?" Rias asks as she stares at his face.

"Edric: I do feel guilty." He pauses. "But the pleasure of having you is put first before the guilt." He says as he caresses her face. A few seconds passed and he asks Rias, "How about you Lady Rias? You're enjoying our situation right now, aren't you?"

Rias just looks to the side, not answering his question. He then leans closer to her face to meet her lips and he resumes removing the buttons of her shirt. Rias resigned herself to becoming an unfaithful woman.

"Edric: I'll take that as a yes." He says before kissing her again and Rias kisses back.

Rias did not protest and just let him remove the remainder of her buttons before he gropes them for pleasure. The two of them moans in each other's mouth before Edric pushes Rias on top of his bed. Edric then completely removes all of her clothing. Rias covers her most private part below with a hand as Edric marvels at Rias' full naked body. Leaning down, he placed kisses on her neck and licks it before proceeding to attack her marvelous bosom. Rias' face flushed; her excitement evident by her rough breathing. Edric placed both of his hands on top of her breasts and began kneading them, enjoying the look on Rias' face as he does so. He then opted to suck on her left nipple like a baby. He sucked softy which gradually turned to hard sucking. He slowly trailed his tongue around the sides of Rias' breasts and slowly moving them up top, savoring her taste. Rias is moaning heavily, grabbing Edric's hair with both hands as her thighs squirm together. Edric then pulls up his body and again takes in the beauty of Rias Gremory before spreading her legs apart. He is surprised that she is already soaking a lot while he himself is rock hard. Her breasts really are sensitive.

"Rias: Edric, put it in already!" Rias cried out to him while she is blushing a lot. She's being assaulted by the remnants of guilty pleasure from that night which she continuously denied for weeks. Now, today, that she accepted it that she wants the same feeling from that night again, her body aches for it. So much so that she requests it herself, to be penetrated.

"Edric: What? Already?" He knows she enjoys the situation right now but is a little surprised that she would request it herself. He hasn't even done anything yet to her pussy.

"Edric: As you command, Lady Rias."

He didn't slowly push his hard member inside; it was sudden that Rias gasped at it. As he started pumping in and out of her, he feels Rias becoming even wetter which makes his pumping easier.

"Rias: Fuck… Ah..Ah... Yeah…" She moans as she pulled Edric closer to her face to kiss him which quickly escalated to tongue play.

Edric got rougher and harder in fucking her. As he does so, Rias wraps her legs around his hips.

"Edric: You like that?" Edric whispered to her ear.

"Rias: Hmm… Yeah. I've been needing this for a while now." Rias moaned. Her face showing such pleasure. At this point, Rias clearly feels the fires of lust from that night reignited to the fullest and savoring each wave of pleasure that courses throughout her body.

"Edrics: These melons are really something." He groaned as he gropes them. Kneading them as if he's making bread. At this point, Rias is completely wet and soaking the bedsheets. She is squirting as Edric pumps away like there's no tomorrow.

When Edric roughly played with Rias' breasts and sucked her nipples, that's when she had her sweet release and tightened up that Edric grunts and gave one final thrust and came himself. Streams of cum shoot out from his rod into her soaking hole that her arms and legs tightened up around Edric as well. The unloading of his essence lasted for a few seconds. The two of them then have a French kiss after calming down with Edric still top on Rias and cupping her face. Then a few minutes of silence came after the tongue action. With Rias' back facing him.

"Edric: So, you enjoyed that?" He asked breaking the silence.

When Rias didn't answer, he pulled himself closer to her and ran his hand along Rias' thigh. Then Edric placed small kisses on her neck.

"Edric: Come on, answer me." He says as Rias turns to face him.

"Rias: Ok, fine. I enjoyed it." She replies while blushing. "There, I said it. Happy now?"

Edric smiled and kissed her and she kissed back. After a few minutes of furious kissing, the two of them are ready for round two. Rias pulled her body up and got on top of Edric.

"Rias: Now, it's my turn. Make sure you can handle my riding." She said while looking smug. "You ready?"

"Edric: I'm all yours, Lady Rias." He replied looking excited and running his hands the sides of Rias' body.

Rias smirked and then slowly impaled herself down Edric's shaft. Edric feels enveloped by her walls like a tight embrace. They gazed at each other and Rias started in a slow pace, rocking her hips back and forth, her breasts bouncing a little.

"Rias: You like the view?" Rias asked in a playful tone.

"Edric: I love it!" He replies as he reached out to grab hold of her breasts.

"Rias: Yeah, play with them."

Rias was slowly riding him for a while before Edric helped her rock her hips back and forth with both of his hands. She knows he wants to level up the tempo. Rias began to increase the tempo, varying the grind by moving her hips in circles, causing a whole different of pleasure to build up while she herself enjoy it as well. She then gradually started riding him for real, up-down, hips gyrating while Rias' moans filled the entire room along with sound of flesh slapping. And Edric's hands are groping Rias' butt cheeks, assisting her in riding him.

Edric then noticed that Rias' thrusting hips is becoming jerky and spontaneous, signals of her incoming release. He decided to pull his body up to meet Rias' lips but as he is shorter than her, Rias had to bow her head to meet his mouth. She stuck out her tongue and Edric gladly sucked on it. This act made Rias tighter around Edric's rock hard rod. He then let go of her tongue and started assaulting her breasts with her greedy mouth and tongue. He lathered them with his saliva. Then with one final thrust of their hips, Rias tightened even more as she releases her essence while Edric came from the tightened hot soaking flesh around his rod. The euphoria lasted much longer than the first round. When they finally came down from their drug-like release, they collapsed on the bed, with Rias on top of him, resting her head on his bulky chest. Rias is thankful that the guilty pleasure drowned out the guild of being unfaithful to Issei as she rests on his chest.

"Rias: That was amazing." Rias says as she looks to Edric.

"Edric: Yeah, I can tell you were really enjoying yourself." Edric replies as he plays with Rias' breast with his left hand. He just can't get enough of her breasts. Then Rias initiated a wild kiss which Edric was more than happy to return.

"Rias: I have to go back now. It's been… fun." Rias says after a few more minutes of resting.

"Edric: Why don't you take a shower first? You know, for the smell." He suggested to her.

"Rias: Yeah, that's right." She then pulled her body up in a sitting position and looked around trying to look for the bathroom.

"Edric: Here, let's shower together." Edric held Rias' right hand and guided her to his bathroom which is spacious.

As the water started to pour down from the shower faucet, Edric grabbed Rias' breasts from behind.

"Edric: How about a quickie round 3 here?" Edric softly whispered to her right ear. Rias smirked.

He got his answer when Rias pressed her bum to Edric's erection. Then they started the round 3 with Edric quickly pushing his rod inside and pumped away wildly, holding her hips in place. As Edric pumps, Rias moans loudly. He then snaked his hands upwards to play with her breasts and with this Rias tightens around him. It didn't take long before Edric gave one final thrust before freezing. Another load of cum sprayed around Rias Gremory's most intimate part. Edric finished her off when he played with Rias' clit which made her legs squirm around and her body shaking.

They then rest in the bathtub. This time, Edric is helping Rias wash away any evidence of her betrayal to Issei with his soap.

"Rias: Had your fun?" Rias asks as Edric keeps having his hands roam around her body.

"Edric: Yeah and thank you for that." He replies as he turned her head to kiss her.

They then finished cleaning up, clearing the soap away from their bodies with water. Rias dried herself with Edric's towel and dress up afterwards. After dressing, Edric hugged her from the front and buried his face in her bosom while his hands grope her ass.

"Edric: So, when is the next time?" He asks when he removed his face from its buried state.

"Rias: Just… Don't be hasty." Rias replied as she sighs. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thinks to herself. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you but just to make it clear," She says with a pause and looks at Edric with sharp eyes, "you better not tell this to anyone else."

"Edric: Of course. I'd like this to last for the longest time possible." Edric gulped before answering this.

"Rias: Good." Rias says with a calm face. "Well, I'd better get going now." Edric let go of her body and followed her to the door. They didn't say anything to each other as Rias went back to the Hyoudou Residence.

Edric was smirking to himself before falling asleep while Rias is still conflicted at what she had just done. She now knows for sure that this is going to happen again before falling asleep herself with Issei, Akeno and Asia on the bed as well. This affair they committed today is akin to a drug to the two of them.


	3. Sexy Time in Rias' Office

**Sorry for the long wait for the followers. That was one hell of a month. School work and office drains my energy every day. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

After the official start of their lustful affair, one day he wanted to see Rias so Edric decided to visit the Hyoudou House on weekend, Saturday. He used training as an excuse to visit which was easily accepted by everyone. He went there when everyone was already awake. And Edric was greeted by Issei's parents at the front door and was then let in to interact with the others. When Rias noticed him, she just looked at him and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Edric noticed that hint of flirt in her eyes and feels she's up for something. Before the training, Issei and Edric had their usual talk between male friends. Games, women and Edric recommending new alcohol to enjoy should a merry occasion comes up. Edric did put up some effort in training. Sparring against Kiba and Xenovia alternately. It's been a while since he's had exercise after all. While Rias and the others had their own training as well. This went on for a few hours till they called it a day.

After the training, they sat down to rest and Rias and Akeno brought foods. With Akeno bending down near in front of Edric. Akeno's cleavage is exposed. Rias paid attention to see if Edric would perv on her. Rias did wonder before if he's only lusting after her because he got lucky that night. Would he have gone after Akeno instead if she was the one in the car that night? Rias asked herself this question before. To her surprise, Edric looked to her and smirked. Rias just looked away. And then she received a text message from him that reads; 'You're the one I want.' Rias' body felt tickled a bit from reading the message. She then sent another picture to him. The pic was taken sometime before. It is Rias showing her tits by having her shirt pulled upwards with seductive facial expression with a message which reads; 'You want that?'. Edric was surprised that he received a seminude without asking for it.

After eating they moved to the Second Basement Floor to use the pool as the others excused themselves to do something else. The hours went on with some of Issei's harem, who stayed behind, playing around the pool with each other or just plain relaxing. Each of the girls are wearing skimpy swimsuits that Issei picked for them. But Edric doesn't care. He only has eyes for Rias.

Issei, Akeno, Rias and Edric are together sitting around a rectangle shaped table with Edric sitting across them, with Rias directly across him. As Issei and Edric are talking with each other, Rias stared at him knowingly. As if she knows that he's holding back on doing something. This went on for a while. Then they get a surprise visit from Kuroka who came out from a teleportation circle and immediately jumped to French kiss Issei as he and Edric is still talking.

"Edric: Yep, still the lucky bastard." He said as he looks on the view in front of him.

Despite what Edric says, he himself is feeling lucky. After all, he's now got access to Rias.

This kind of behavior from Kuroka is already considered normal from the other ladies with the usual banter from them. It's obvious what would come after next, Kuroka leading Issei to her and Le Fay's hidden room on the First Basement Floor. As Kuroka rarely visits to get it on with Issei, the other girls are fine to give the two of them their time.

A few whiles later, Edric noticed Rias sneak off to one of the hidden rooms, the one with the baths. He doesn't know if she was inviting him or she just went there to do something. His heart pounded at the opportunity presented. Minutes later, after making sure no eyes were on him, he then followed Rias. One thing he doesn't have to worry about is him disappearing to galivant around some parts of the Hyoudou Residence. The first basement floor or the other floors, rooms usually used for close friends or acquaintances. The people of the Hyoudou Residence are used to him, Matsuda and Motohama after all. And of course, the people close to Issei and his harem are welcomed. It's just that Edric never roamed around with the goal to have some sexy time with Rias.

When Edric got inside, he finds Rias to be already soaking inside the bath on the edge. He then slowly made his way towards Rias.

"Edric: Wow. What a sight." Edric says as he hungrily stares at Rias' well soaked body. And she stares at him.

"Rias: Are Issei and Kuroka still at it?" She asks as she roams her hands on some parts of her body.

"Edric: Yeah. So…" He sits by squatting and started to grope Rias' breasts. "We can do this."

As he is having his fun by groping Rias, she says…

"Rias: Edric, it's dangerous with everyone outside." She says as she grabs Edric's hands on her melons. "We wouldn't want to get caught, would we?"

"Edric: Y-Yeah…" Edric says with realization and let go of her breasts.

Before Edric left the scene he and Rias exchanged kisses full of lust. He agreed with Rias this time as it is too risky. He is almost sure they wouldn't be able to go all the way with many people just outside of the hidden room.

He then said his goodbyes and left the Hyoudou Residence then went back to his place.

Edric and Rias exchanged messages that night. Edric asking if he could visit her next week at her office with Rias replying, 'Maybe.'. Not giving him a clear answer.

The next week, Edric decided to give Rias a visit anyway to a Gremory Company Branch that Rias handles. Only devils know of Edric in the branch company. He is quite close to some of them. After all, he was given missions to protect them on escort missions when Khaos Brigade was at its strongest. They know how loyal he is to the Gremory Family. Edric started going here soon after he began living in the human world. He is here many times a week to learn how office men and women work and to learn how a business works. But now his purpose is to fulfill his carnal desires for his one and only Rias Gremory.

Edric knocked to the door to Rias' own office room. Rias is either alone or with Akeno at times, sometimes with important people. Rias opened the door a few seconds later and had an expression that shows she knows what's gonna happen next. Edric looked around to find the room empty except for Rias. She is not surprised at all that he came anyway despite her reply before. And she can tell that he timed his visit. He came while nearing the end of work day.

"Edric: You alone?" He asked Rias as he shamelessly eyed her up and down. Her body tingled that his looks were full of carnal desires towards her. Something she's still getting used to.

"Rias: Just like what you want right?" She said as she gives a sharp look at Edric. Her eyes were expectant of something.

Rias then lets him in and Edric locked the door.

"Edric: Where's Akeno?" He asks as he makes eye contact with Rias.

"Rias: Away on a meeting." She replies as she leans her butt on her desk.

Fortunately for Edric, Akeno is away to close an important deal. He is now feeling such excitement since he is gonna have Rias all to himself again.

"Edric: That means we can do what we want." He immediately grabbed Rias by her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily.

Rias kissed back and quickly opened her mouth for Edric to explore. Their tongues are exploring each other's mouth as their hands roam each other's bodies. Edric's right hand then cupped Rias' left breast above her office uniform. He then hurriedly removes the buttons of her uniform, revealing her breasts covered in red lingerie.

'Rias: This is happening again…' She thinks to herself as they continue to make out.

Edric and Rias pulled apart from each other's mouth and looked at each other as Rias massages the bulge in his pants. He then grabbed her right hand and pulled her to the sofa in her office. He then completely removes Rias' top office uniform and Rias herself removes her bra. As she does so, her breasts jiggle much to Edric's delight. He then pushed Rias down to suck on her tits as his other hand gropes them roughly.

They kissed again and Rias closed her eyes as he let Edric push his tongue inside her. They sucked each other's tongue as their hands roam each other's bodies. Then Rias opted to caress his hard-on as Edric removes Rias' skirt. Edric massaged Rias' pussy on top of her panty with his fingers and can feel the heat emanating from it. He then slowly removed her panty. When it's removed, Edric smelled her cunt, already overflowing with wetness. He wasted no time as his mouth latched on to her most intimate part. Drinking some of her lust juices and massaging her pussy lips with his lips. He also used his beard to tickle Rias' inner thigh when he removes his mouth from her lovely flower. Rias' body shook as she felt his beard on her thigh. Edric didn't fail to notice this. He then tried to use his beard to tickle her clit which has great effect. Her clit is not the only part that was tickled. The entirety of her most intimate part was affected. Sending shivers throughout her whole body.

"Rias: Oh my… Yes!" This is a first for Rias. Having a beard tickle her private part. She moans as she feels his beard on her most sensitive button.

Edric then resumed eating her out. He pushed to fingers inside of her as she continues to moan in pleasure. This went on for a few minutes. And as Rias is getting close, her breaths became heavier. With that, Edric focused on her clit and g-spot. When he was rubbing Rias' g-spot harder and sucked hard on her clit, that's when Rias climaxed. Her hips were shaking violently as her juices sprinkled all over Edric's face. As Rias breaths to rest, Edric got on top of her and kissed her. Sharing some of her cum with her. They shared deep kisses followed by tongue sucking each other. As this is going on, Edric is rock hard. He then let Rias rest.

When Rias got her rest from her orgasm, she says…

"Rias: My turn to return the favor."

She looks at Edric as he sat up. Rias looks at him removes his belt and pants and was a little surprised when he pushed her backdown.

"Edric: I can't wait any longer." He said as he sticks his rod inside of her still wet cunt which earned him a gasp from Rias.

"Rias: Do what you want then." Rias said as Edric slowly pumps his hips.

The two looked at each other before proceeding to have kiss full of lust. When they pull from each other's mouth, Edric looked at her and then to his meat that is going in and out of Rias.

"Edric: Finally, I've always wanted to fuck you here." He groaned as he continues to push in and out of Rias.

"Rias: Oh, h-how long have you… wanted to do… that?" Rias asked in between her moans as she turned his face with her hands so they could look each other eye to eye.

"Edric: Ever since I started coming here. I wanted to do it all over your office." He managed to say while he is thrusting.

Edric started coming here on Lady Venelana's orders, soon after he started living in the human world. For his experience to learn. Since his knowledge consists of nothing but fighting. But before, there was no sex affair. Just Rias educating him how to work for a company. At times Edric would go just to see her beauty and start some random conversation when he's tired due to work and fantasizing of fucking her all over her office. And now that fantasy is being fulfilled.

Rias wraps her legs around his hips, urging him to go deeper which Edric is more than happy to do.

"Edric: 'Judging by the amount of wetness of Rias, she must have come a lot already.'" Edric thinks to himself. Since Edric's rod is coated with Rias' lust juices.

The two of them are drenched in sweat as Edric continues to pump in and out her. Edric then wanted another French kiss and so they did while he fondles her breasts. And then with one final thrust, Edric froze and released his lust inside of her as Rias tightened her legs wrapped around his hips making him his cum travel further inside of her. Edric managed to pump his hips a few more times before relaxing on top of Rias. His breathing hits her neck which tickles her. Her arms are on his back. Edric then kissed her neck which turned into licking. He licked her neck long and hard. Savoring the taste of her sweat.

"Rias: Edric, don't leave a hickey, ok?" Rias says with a little worry in her voice.

When Edric kept at it without replying to her, Rias used her hands to turn his head to the direction of her eyes.

"Rias: Edric, listen. Don't leave one okay?" Rias says looking a little stern.

"Edric: Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry. You just taste so good."

Edric then leaned in close to kiss Rias which turned to tongue play, sucking each other's tongue. While this happens Edric plays with her left breast and his right-hand plays with her pussy.

"Rias: You really like kissing me, huh?" Rias says when they pulled apart from each other's mouth.

"Edric: Well, of course. I could kiss you all day." Edric replies as he continues to roam his hands all over her body.

"Rias: Come on, let's clean up."

Rias stood up first. She heads first to the shower equipped in her office. When she got to the door, she then smirked at Edric with her eyes telling him to follow her before heading inside herself. Edric gulped before he hurried to follow Rias inside the bathroom. When he got inside, he immediately hugged Rias with both of his arms.

"Edric: We can clean each other later." Edric says as he ran his hands Rias' face and kissed her. Rias didn't protest.

The two had a fierce French kiss as their hands roam all over each other's body. When they pulled apart for air, Edric placed his palms on Rias' shoulders, telling her to kneel. Rias knows what he wants. When she got on her knees, she stared first at his rock-hard member before licking the head with her lush tongue. She rolled that sweet tongue a couple of times before proceeding to open her juicy mouth to welcome him inside. She slowly let his rod travel down further down her throat and then tightened her lips and cheeks to suck hard. Her cheeks sunken as she does so. Rias slowly withdraws his rod while keeping her mouth walls clinging tight to his rod. When Rias' lips are all the way to his head, she proceeds the same movement of welcoming him inside.

"Edric: Oh yeah… F-Fuck…You're so good at this, Lady Rias." Edric groans as he closes his eyes due to the pleasure.

Rias then removed his rod from her mouth and swirls her tongue on his glistening head which tickles Edric, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Rias: You like that?" Rias asks as she jacks him off.

"Edric: Yeah, very much." He then places both of his hands on her head and grabs a handful of her silky crimson hair and pushed his rod inside her lustful mouth then slowly started to guide her head back and forth.

Rias didn't protest and let him face fuck her while she pursed her mouth to suck him hard. The slow tempo gradually turned fast and hard with Edric meeting her sucking mouth with his thrusting hips. As this is going on, Rias' pussy got wetter and wetter, using a hand to play with her clit. Then after a few erratic thrusts, Edric stopped thrusting his hips and pressed Rias' head hard to his rod and exploded inside her luscious mouth, his knees shaking which almost made him fall over. As Rias receives his semen, she gagged with her eyes tearing up for a few seconds and tapped Edric's left leg to signal him to let go which he did. The result being the remaining of his semen sprayed all over her lovely face and she closed her eyes.

"Edric: Don't waste it." Edric says after he finished releasing his semen and he uses his fingers to clean his semen off Rias' face and then have her suck his fingers which she did.

Edric then pulled Rias up by her arms and he sat on the closed toilet bowl, placing Rias on top of him, straddling his legs.

"Edric: Shall we go on?" Edric asks as he kneads Rias' butt cheeks with both of his hands.

Rias' reply to him is her grinding her hips back and forth, teasing his still hard rod while initiating a French kiss herself. The kiss is of pure lust and they exchanged saliva. She then slowly impaled herself down his rod which sent shivers throughout her body as Edric enjoys the sight in front of him. She is wet due to the blowjob she just gave earlier. Rias started on a slow rhythm while Edric has his hands on her marvelous breasts, those wonderful melons that bewitch many males. The slow fuck Rias gives Edric then turned fast and hard as Edric helps her in her motions of bobbing up and down her body by firmly grabbing her waist. The motion changed when Edric hugged Rias tightly, burying his face in her breasts which he so loves. Now Rias is moving her hips back and forth with Edric's hands grabbing her butt cheeks and kneading them.

"Rias: Ah, ah… F-Fuck…" Rias moans as she gyrates her hips while Edric sucks on her hardened nipples. And her arms tightly wrapped around him as she continues to work her hips for their pleasure.

Nearing her own orgasm, Rias' thrusting of hips became jerky. Edric noticed so he brought his mouth near her left ear and tried something. Nibbling her earlobe, he whispers…

"Edric: Please, let me cum inside your engaged pussy again." Then licked the insides of her ear.

This sent Rias over the edge. She tightened so much that Edric is also surprised.

"Rias: Fuck! Yes! Yes! Flood my insides with your cum!" Rias moaned out loud as she has her orgasm and tightened even more around Edric's rod.

Edric then as he wants, floods Rias with his cum while thrusting his hips upwards, still hugging her lustful body so close to him. Rias' eyes rolled back as she feels his cum inside of her. After their release. The two then relaxed with their bodies still close to each other and their sweat mixed together.

"Edric: Come on, let me clean your body." He says as he ran his hands on the sides of her body.

After relaxing for a while, Edric and Rias stood up to take a bath together. They soaped each other's body with Edric taking his sweet time as he roams his soapy paws all over Rias' body. After rinsing their bodies together, they relaxed together inside the tub filled water. With Rias leaning her back down Edric's chest and Edric slowly giving Rias' breasts a massage and playing with her nipples from time to time. And Rias could feel his hard on poking her.

It's a little past 7:00 PM when Edric asks Rias.

"Edric: One more round?" Edric asks as he is hard again.

"Rias: I think this is enough for the day." Rias says as she grabs his hands to remove them from her breasts.

"Edric: You sure?" He asks just in case.

"Rias: Edric come on. I have to head back now."

Edric wanted more but decided against it. He doesn't want to annoy Rias much. And beside the people at Hyoudou Residence is gonna look for her. So, the two of them dried off and put on their clothes back. He has his own car with him and offered to take Rias home.

"Rias: Just take me home okay? Nothing else than that." Rias says with eyes looking a little strict.

Rias and the others don't use teleportation much when doing human activities. They only do so when the matter involves the job of a devil.

When they got in front of the Hyoudou Residence, Rias is somewhat disappointed that Edric didn't do anything else, not even groping her. She is surprised herself that she wanted him to do something in his car. But she held back on telling him this.

"Edric: Next time?" He asks Rias and the response he got is a playful smirk from Rias.

It is not strange to others that Rias was given a ride by Edric since the two are friends, now more than friends unbeknownst to others, and he is a servant of the Gremory. A trusted servant by Lord and Lady Gremory. This happened many times before, both in the underworld and the human word. It's just that before there wasn't anything sexual going on between the two.


End file.
